


soulmates come by surprise

by certifiedclown



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dorks in Love, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has Feelings, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Bard, Oblivious Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, POV Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pining, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Pining Jaskier | Dandelion, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species, Witcher Contracts, Witchers Have Feelings (The Witcher), Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Ships It, Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg is So Done, hinted at - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certifiedclown/pseuds/certifiedclown
Summary: i watched the witchercheck out my server:spicy hot takes!and yell at me on tumblr:iwishihadbrain.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	soulmates come by surprise

Jaskier keeps calling Geralt names - not hurtful ones, he's far too kind to be hurtful even when Geralt deserves it. No, he calls Geralt love, sweet, darling, and dearest as if Geralt is something precious to him, something he treasures and holds near and close to his heart - as if he truly cares for Geralt and not just for the songs he inspires. And Geralt doesn't quite know why Jaskier does it because Geralt certainly isn't encouraging it, but he isn't stopping it either.

It's odd at first - to be referred to with words so lovely and not insults and angered cries and scathing words - but eventually, Geralt grows accustomed to it - even craves it, though he'd never admit it - and it becomes something normal; a soft comfort in the indifferent world they live in. It's just how Jaskier is, after all. He lavishes everything he holds close in love and care, so why would he be any different with Geralt?

So Geralt accepts this new facet of their friendship - not that he'd tell Jaskier he considers them friends - and adopts his own names for Jaskier. He's never really been creative, so he sticks with his friend's profession, calling him bard and songbird and little lark. 

And it's good. He travels and grumbles, hunts and kills monsters, and Jaskier follows and sings, and fawns and smiles, and oh, have his eyes always been so blue?

And Geralt allows himself this happiness - surely it's not so bad? to allow himself this comfort? to allow this bard to stay with him? to allow himself to be seen? and to see in return? - because he's been rough and jagged around the edges, he's screamed and raged and thrown his fits, yet Jaskier has never left before, so why would he leave now that Geralt is softening his pointy edges and sharp words, trading them in for something kind and fond?

Jaskier wouldn't.

So he allows the bard to call him love and darling and dear. And he calls Jaskier a little lark and smiles to himself when all the fussy bard does is huff and scrub that much more furiously at the blood and gore matted in his hair, grumbling to himself that "no, I am not little and how dare you even imply such a thing! I'll have you know that I stand at a very respectable 5'9, thank you very much! And is that little, Geralt? No, it is not! We can't all be giant, scary, moody Wicthers or else you'd be out of a job!"

And so it goes.

And if they go into towns and people stop and stare when he lets Jaskier touch his shoulders and arms and throw his body against his side - well, he ignores them, focusing only on the weight of the bard on his ribcage and chest instead. It's - nice and grounding and Jaskier always smells like lavender and clove and - home. 

Eventually, people stop staring at them when Jaskier finishes a performance with a dramatic flourish of his hand and an equally dramatic bow to match before gliding over to ton Geralt's corner table, throwing himself in the Witcher's lap before scooping up his drink and bowl as if they were always his for the taking - as if it's always been like that and always will be and isn't that a lovely thought?

It's comforting and easy and it's good. And Geralt falls into it with an ease he didn't expect, slowly and deeply, sinking into it like he's in the middle of a Drowner swamp, being pulled under so gradually by the thick mud that he doesn't notice until it's clogging in his nose and mouth - until it's all he can taste and even then he can't quite put his finger on it.

He doesn't even really notice anything different between him and his bard until Yennefer points it out to him after an abrupt visit on her part. She takes one look at Jaskier's body thrown over his, chin tucked away in Geralt's neck, the Witcher's hands at his waist the only thing keeping the sleeping bard from toppling over onto the gritty floor of the inn. One elegant eyebrow raises and she slowly meets his eyes, the bright, piercing purple asking when exactly this happened - when they happened - and he doesn't have an answer for her, the words not quite forming, a mist, something he can't grasp and translate to her. 

Because he and Jaskier didn't happen, they've just always been.

"Are you daft?" the look she gives him after his prolonged silence says clearly before she sighs and tosses her hair back, settling into the chair across from them gracefully, ignoring his apparent stupidity to exchange pleasantries and enquire about their well-fare - her and Geralt had made up after the argument on the mountain and they've been very close friends -- firmly only friends -- since. 

It's nice to catch up once and a while, Geralt thinks to himself, enjoying her visit despite her earlier silent inquiry - a question he shoves away to the corner of his mind to ponder on later, content to enjoy her and his bard's -- having woken once she'd settled herself at their table -- company, listening to their chatter with a quiet joy he holds close to his heart.

Once they've left that town and parted ways with Yennefer - a tearful goodbye on Jaskier's part -- he'd grown rather close to the sorceress after their parting on the mountain -- and an exasperated but fond on Yennefer's - Geralt spends the next few weeks on traveling to the nearest town and - hopefully - contract obsession over her question in silence, carefully considering his changing relationship with Jaskier and - Melitete above - his feelings. 

Jaskier fondly teases him for his brooding, cheerfully bringing up their first meeting, which pulls a small smile to Geralt's face that he doesn't smother fast enough. And Jaskier crows triumphantly at the show of emotion and crowds into his space, crawling into his lap, legs akimbo, and cups his face with a wide smile, ignoring Geralt's frown, chuckling softly under his breath as he pulls at Geralt's cheeks, forcing his expression back into a smile before dissolving into laughter that steals the breath in Geralt's lungs and oh, isn't that the most beautiful sound he's ever heard?

And Geralt's sufficiently distracted from his pondering, all of his attention on the happy bard in his lap, and he doesn't think of it again until he's returning to the inn they're currently staying at after finishing his latest job - a nest of nekkers - and he feels so incredibly stupid for not having realized it earlier. The answer was so simple - just like everything else with Jaskier is - so how did he not realize it before?

And as he takes his bath and lets Jaskier throw salts in the water and clean his hair and rub oils into his skin - he realizes it's the same as it's always been only it's not at the same time. 

And when they're getting ready for bed and Jaskier's blown out the oil lamp, he reaches across the bed and pulls his bard into a sweet kiss and smiles against his lips when all he does is sigh into it and thread his fingers in Geralt's hair, returning the kiss with an ease that only he has.

Everything has always been simple and easy with Jaskier. It figures that falling in love with him would be just as simple and easy.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the witcher
> 
> check out my server: [spicy hot takes!](https://discord.gg/UBpDYdQ)
> 
> and yell at me on tumblr: [iwishihadbrain.](https://iwishihadbrain.tumblr.com/)


End file.
